You dont know who I am
by Megikins
Summary: Alexandra von Villard has an encounter with Draco Malfoy on the way to the train. What will happen between these teens? Only time will tell.


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLINNG. SHE IS AN AWESOME POSSUM WRITER, AND THEY ARE HERS. THE PLOT IS THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME. NOT EVEN THE MAIN CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. SHE BELONGS TO DrowningOpenly, WHO HAS ALLOWED ME TO USE HER.... lmao i cant wait til she reads what I've written. BTW! I took some inspiration from an RP site I'm in... I didnt steal plots or charries, just maybe personalities... but I really doubt it.  
**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!**

this fanfic should be rated R for sexual content, and language. YOU have been warned. if you do not want to read something like this, stop here. I do not want to be blamed for ruining someone's innocence. REMEMBER, you have been warned

**Remember me?**

Alexandria Jane von Villard was alone at her home when she woke up the morning of Septermber 1st, 1996. The blue eyed beauty, sat up in her bad, looking around the room for her kitty. She had been going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years now. Before that, she had attended Durmstrang Institute. Her twin brother, Alexander, was still there wreaking havoc as usual. Their parents, Maxwell and Monique von Villard, never accompanied Alexandria to the train station anymore. They were too busy doing favors for the Dark Lord.

Lexa was getting ready for school, and she didn't really think about the ride to the train station. Her death eater parents always sent her with their driver. When she went down to the kitchen to eat, she found a letter on the table addressed to her in her mother's handwriting. While she read the letter, she couldn't help feel a little disappointed with her parents. She didn't even know if they could be considered parents. First of all, they were never around, and second, they always put themselves before their children. Crumpling the letter in her hands, Alexandria threw it away. Even though she tried to push it out her head, she kept thinking about it al through breakfast.

Dear Alexandria,

We had to leave, and the driver is taking us to our destination. A very close friend of ours has offered to take you to Kings Cross. He will pick you up at approximately 7:00 am. We wish you luck and success on your new year.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

As Alexandria finished packing her trunk, she heard a car pull up to the house. Looking out on of the many curtained windows in her room, Alexandria saw a limousine waiting for her in the driveway. 'Who could it be?' she thought excitedly as she moved the curtains back in place. She quickly looked around her room, a room worthy of a princess, to see if she had forgotten anything. Not seeing anything she might need, she closed the trunk.

With a snap of her fingers, a house elf was summoned into her room. "Take my trunk downstairs. Be careful with it." She told her the house elf in an expressionless voice. After the house elf disappeared with the trunk, Alexandria grabbed Boots, her charcoal gray cat off of the bed and placed her in her cage. The cage was lined with a cushiony material, so Boots wouldn't get hurt if the train moved too much.

Alexandria loved her cat. It was the closest thing to her, even closer than her parents. She had found Boots in the backyard of their house in Scotland, where they had spent most of the previous year's Christmas break. The beautiful kitten had adopted Alexandria as her owner, and slept with her every night since then. Making her way down to the foyer of her house, Alexandria made sure not to move the cage too much.

The limousine's chauffer was waiting for her; the trunk lay at his feet. She stopped on the bottom step of the stairs, and studied him for a few moments. He was tall, tanned and blond. All very good things, but his eyes were brown, and this made her frown. Alexandria, with her flowing red-brown hair, and deep blue eyes, had always had a thing for guys with blue eyes. She didn't know why, but she has always been attracted to them. She walked toward him in order to hand him the cat cage, and saw something in his eyes; pure fear. This gave him away as a muggle, or a muggle born. His fear of her made her smirk.

As Alexandria walked out of her house's front door, she put on her sunglasses, and fixed her outfit. She was wearing a black polo shirt, and a black short skirt with pink accents that reached her mid-thigh. To finish ff her ensemble, she had on black, knee-high boots. She walked out to the limousine, and the driver held the door open for her. When she saw who was inside, she froze, shocked. It was Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. She had known the Malfoys for a long time, and they were family friends, but she had never been alone with them. Ever since she was little, she had had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Subconsciously, she thought he might be the reason she mostly liked guys with blue eyes, and blond hair. "Come in, Alexandria." Lucius told her in a detached voice. Smiling nervously, she did as she was told.

When she went inside the limousine, Draco looked at her for the first time since the door had been opened. He tapped the space next to him, telling her to sit there. Alexandria smiled a little more, and blushed slightly. He was very handsome, and definitely delicious. As she sat down, her skirt rode up, and she hastily started fixing it, but a hand reached up and stopped her. It was Draco, and with a barely noticeable shake of his head, he told her 'no'.

He had a smirk on his face as he slid his eyes from her face to her legs. By then, the car had started to move, and Lucius looked up from a letter he had received. "I am needed at the Ministry. The driver is going to drop me there. I hope you will forgive me, Alexandria, for my lack of hospitality. I really must go, if not I'd have let someone cover for me as I accompanied you to the station." He said in his usual cold voice.

Before she could reply, though, Draco was already speaking. "Don't worry, father. She's not going to be alone. She's going to be with me." This statement, made her stomach drop. She had never been alone with him before, and she didn't know how to act. "Thank you, Draco." was all that Lucius said. His eyes, on the other hand, sent Draco a warning. 'She is not one of your toys.' they seemed to read. Draco looked away, and stared at the road before them.

In a matter of minutes, they reached the Ministry and, like Alexandria's father always did, Lucius waited for the driver to open his door. As he waited, he spoke again. "I hope you both have a successful term at school, this year. I'll see you during Christmas Break. The Party will be at the Mannor, this year" he informed them. After this was said, he got out, and left them alone. Alexandria thought about the Christmas party. It was held every year. Only pureblood families that had always been friends attended.

She was brought out of her thoughts suddenly, when a hand touched her face. Draco was looking at her. He had his right hand on her thigh, and his left cupping her cheek. "Well, love. It seems we're all alone." He whispered. His trade mark smirk on his lips. Alexandria's breath caught. "Yes, it seems we are." She whispered back, trying hard to play it cool, when the truth is she was almost shaking from nervousness. Leaning forward, Draco pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss, a teasing kiss, but it gave her butterflies in her stomach. "How long have you been studying at Hogwarts?" he asked her quietly, his face a few inches from hers. "Three years." She whispered, turning her gaze from his blue-gray eyes, to the car floor.

Turning away from her and sitting straight, Draco ran his hands through his hair and muttered a question. "What year are you in?" The question made Alexandria come down from the high she had been on. "I'm in your year, Draco." She answered his question, in the same whisper as before, hoping he didn't hear her. Alexandria knew that Draco didn't know who she was, or if he did, he knew her name and nothing more. Their parents might be friends, but they sure as hell weren't. They both traveled in different groups. She was quieter, while he was… the Slytherin Prince, a title he very well deserved.

Hearing Draco sigh, she looked at him once again. "Alexandria, Im soo sorry I didn't know." She could see some emotion behind his eyes, but couldn't tell what it was. To her it seemed like regret, mixed with sadness, but with guys, she could never be sure. "Don't worry about it" she told him, while the chauffer parked the car in front of the train station. Draco got out of the car first, when the chauffer opened the door. Smiling, he held out his hand for her to tsake as she climbed out of the car.

Careful not to flash anyone, she took his hand and exited the car. The chauffer had already placed their trunks on carts, and was waiting for them to take them. Draco still had Alexandria's hand in his, as he led her to the sidewalk. There, his friends were waiting for him. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Crabbe and Goyle came out of the station to greet Draco. Dropping her hand, he greeted his friends, and caught up with them. Feeling out of place and ignored, Alexandria backed away and grabbed her cart. Running through the barrier, she looked at all the other kids with their parents, or even their friends.

Making her way through the crowd and onto the train was a bit of a challenge for her, but she made it. 'Another year, more torture' was what Alexandria Jane von Villard thought as she stepped on the train on Platform 9 and three quarters. On the ride over, she had hoped this year would've been different, but she had been wrong. It was just like every other year, with one disappointment after the other. As she made her way through the train, looking for an empty compartment, she bumped into many people. After insulting each of them, she moved on. She found an empty compartment at the back of the train, and sat down next to the window, with her head resting on it, feeling the coolness of it on her forehead.

Just as she had managed to keep tears of disappointment from overflowing her eyes, she heard the compartment door slide open. Without looking, she was going to tell them to leave her the hell alone, and find another one, when Pansy Parkinson sat in front of her. Alexandria felt extremely confused when Blaise sat next to Pansy. 'What are they doing here? What do they want with me?' were the questions running through her mind as she looked at them. Feeling someone sit next to her, and place a hand on her thigh, she looked over. Next to her sat Draco Malfoy, and he was smiling at her, well, it was a cross between a smile and a smirk. "I hope you don't mind us joining you" he said, and kissed her cheek. Shaking her head slightly, she said "no! Of course I don't mind."

At that moment, Theodore Nott walked in. "hey, some first year is trying to win a bet by eating 30 chocolate frogs right out of the packet. While they're still jumping! Come on! Lets watch him make a fool out of himself when he loses the bet." As Theodore said this, he reminded Alexandria of a little kid, and she couldn't help but smile. "No, thank you. I'm staying here." She heard Draco say in a bored voice. Shrugging, Blaise and Theodore walked out of the compartment. After a decond look at Alexandria and Draco, Pansy got up saying, "no way do I want to be the third wheel here." and walked of to find the guys.

"All alone, again" she heard Draco whisper into her ear. "Yeah, it seems like it." She replied. "Good" she heard him mutter. Sitting sideways, looking at him, Alexandria smirked and raised her eyebrow. He leaned forward and placed his arms on either side of the window behind her head, trapping her. Alexandria looked into his eyes, and say they were teasing, and playful. She had never seen him like that before. Just then, he leaned forward completely and kissed her. His lips were soft against her, teasing, temping, and daring her to deepen it. Within a second, he was gone. She opened her eyes and saw him with his back to her, standing at the compartment door.

This site made her heart stop beating. She couldn't believe he would kiss her like that and then leave. She turned away from him, to the moving scenery outside her window. "What's wrong, luv?" she heard someone ask. She wasn't paying attention, until that person started playing with her hair. As she turned to look at the speaker, she felt a pair of hands on her waist. The next thing Alexandria knew, she was being shifted from the chair, unto a lap. As she looked into the eyes of the person she was straddling, she felt a shiver down her spine. "I thought we could use some privacy, so I locked the door" Draco told her in a suggestive tone.

Alexandria smiled a wicked smile, which only meant trouble. "Privacy? What would we need privacy for?" she asked, clearly flirting with him. Smirking, he said, "Privacy for this." No sooner had he said this than he was grabbing her hair, and pulling her closed. As he kissed her, tongues dancing, pressing against each other, he slid on hand behind her neck, and continued playing with her hair. With the other hand, he slowly, slid it down her back.

At that moment, neither was thinking. Both of them were feeling, exploring. Alexandria shivered, when he moved his mouth from hers and onto her neck, while his hand lifted her skirt inch by inch. Threading her fingers through his hair, she guided his mouth back to hers.

A persistent knocking on the door made Alexandria break away from kiss. She was still sitting on Draco's lap, straddling him. Her skirt was pulled up to her waist, revealing her lacy pink underwear. "Don't worry about it, Lexa" he told her in a deep, husky voice. She looked at hi in time to see him grab his wand from the seat next to him, and mutter 'muffliato'. "Where were we?" he asked her, smirking. Placing his hands on her neck, he brought her face forward and kissed her again.

When the knocking ceased, Alexandria finally allowed herself to give in to Draco's lips. Draco moaned when Alexandria bit his bottom lip playfully. She watched him as he opened his previously closed eyes. Placing his hands on her waist again, he pulled her closer to his hardened self. "See what you did to me?" he asked her whilst grinding against her. This time it was she who moaned pleasurably. Draco smirked and kissed her neck. He trailed kisses from the base of her neck, to the back of her ear, where he licked her, and nibbled her earlobe.

"DRACO!" they heard someone shout from outside of the compartment. "Open the door, we're getting near to the school and we have to change!" The person talking was Theodore Nott. Draco rolled his eyes and kissed Alexandria again. "Draco, are you going to open the door for them?" Alexandria asked him in hushed tones. Draco shook his head slightly as a reply. No, he wasn't going to open the door.

"Draco, I know the snoging must be good, and probably the shagging too, but we need to change. You can continue that when we get back to the castle." Blaise finally spoke up. Another, more insistent voice was heard after Blaise. "Draco Malfoy, if you don't open the door immediately I'm going to Alohomora the door!" Sighing, Draco said, "Pansy unfortunately will do what she's saying. Want to continue this at the school?"

Draco didn't wait for her to answer. He got up from his chair, with Alexandria in his arms. When he unlocked the door, Alexandria unwound her legs from around him, but Draco didn't loosen his hold on her. The door opened, and his friends stood there, shocked. They obviously hadn't expected to find Draco and Alexandria standing there, with his arms wrapped around her waist.


End file.
